


Shall we dance

by NikaAnuk



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Dancing, First Meetings, I'm not sorry for anything, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:09:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaAnuk/pseuds/NikaAnuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know the story, he goes to the first dacing lesson to be prepared for the wedding and there he meets... THE instructor, the one and only who will steal his heart. </p><p>It was done for <a href="http://sherlockprompts.tumblr.com/post/83921185319/a-first-meeting-au-sherlocks-undercover-as-a-dance#notes">this</a> prompt: </p><p>A first meeting AU. Sherlock's undercover as a dance instructor and John just happens to need some dance lessons... </p><p>by atisenia<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Shall we dance

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I owe my dearest YaoiCreator all my thanks for beta!

John came into the room, looking around uncertainly. It was so silly of him to come here on his own not saying a word to Mary but this was supposed to be a surprise for her. His sister was finally getting married and John asked his girlfriend to go with him to the wedding. The problem was that she danced her whole life and he... He was always the clumsy one. So he decided to surprise everyone and just show them that he can dance. It was still two weeks to the wedding and he hoped he didn't make this decision too late.  
Still, coming into the room where there were three couples, was unnerving, especially that just now John realised how big of a mistake he has made coming here on his own, since he didn't have partner.  
He growled quietly and was going to turn around and just leave, but he bumped into a tall man in the doorway.  
„Pardon!” The man said and pushed John inside. „Bonsoir, je m'appelle Philippe.” The man continued and John just stood there stunned.  
Philippe was tall and very skinny, with dark curls and a tiny black moustache. He was wearing a white shirt and black trousers. John couldn't help but stare at his hips, wondering how on Earth the man could be so skinny.  
„I will teach you.” The man said with a strong French accent. „How to dance. Are you all couples?” He asked.  
John felt like he was blushing when he shook his head in silence.  
„I see. Très bien, I will show on you.” Philippe said.  
John swallowed feeling his throat clenching from emotions. That was the worst idea he ever heard. Everyone will look at him. And he really didn't know how to dance...  
„I... Erm, I thought I will learn...”  
„Of course you will!” The man called and went to turn on the music. „Come, come. Let's start. Stand in couples!”  
„Um... You mean 'pairs'?” John asked, coming closer to the instructor.  
Philippe rolled his eyes.  
„This is what I mean.” He answered and looked at three couples. „Now, men will start, remember, men will start. Right leg forward, I will show you.”  
He wrapped his long arm around John's waist and pulled him closer. John blushed when he was suddenly so close to Philippe's chest, he smelled very faint cologne.  
„You put your hand on my shoulder.” Phillippe said and John obeyed before he could think about saying 'no'. „Now I will go forward so you trust me and go back.”  
So many things were wrong now, that John wasn't even sure where to start. He was suppose to be a woman here - what a humiliation - and he wanted to learn how to dance with a woman no as a woman! Philippe was too close and how was he suppose to trust someone he just met?!  
But before he could get a grip on his own doubts he realised they were starting to move and suddenly Philippe's foot kicked his leg.  
„Could you move?” The teacher hissed and John frowned.  
„I will if I want to.” He said pushing Philippe back, so now he was going forward. He made the first step and then next one, this time with his left leg. But after that he just stopped unsure what to do next.  
People were watching them but John only looked at his instructor carefully. Philippe let him go and moved back.  
„Très bien!” He called, clapping his hands. „Now we all will try it!”  
John stared at him and this time he accepted the offered hand and let him pull himself closer.  
„Now, men start with right leg.” Philippe said. John started without any more troubles.  
And when Philippe was giving them instructions, John followed them, sometimes pushing him harder, sometimes pulling him closer, staring at his eyes.  
Philippe's voice became more and more quiet and finally it was only John who could hear it, but there was no one who could listen anymore. They were dancing in a strange union, not fighting openly but trying and pushing boundaries a little with every step. John let his hand stroke the fabric of Philippe's shirt which was silky and cool against his fingers; instructor's palm was pressed flat against John's lower back and its heat made John shiver. The man had blue eyes. Except those moments when he turned towards the light and his eyes were changing from green to grey. John forced him to stay in the light longer so he could have a good look at them. And suddenly, when he made sure those eyes were green not grey, Philippe's voice raised and everything returned to John - the room, the music and people who were now watching them.  
He felt like his cheeks are burning, Philippe just turned around and clapped again.  
“This man can dance already!” He announced. “Now let's see you. Dance!”  
John moved to sit down pressing his back against the cool wall. Whatever just happened, it was the most extraordinary thing in his life. Maybe people were right and being gay was something you had in your blood? Because Harriet was going to marry her girlfriend and John definitely would go gay for this man. But he immediately gave himself a mental punch. This wasn't the way he was suppose to think about gay people, this was how his father thought sending him to the army to make sure his son won't become a pussy. And this was the reason why John had the same girlfriend since high school. That was what straight adult people should do... No, wait. That was ridiculous. He just met this man and suddenly he started to question his whole life? That was just stupid!  
He turned his attention to the dancing couples and Philippe who was going around them, adjusting their arms or showing them steps. He didn't ask John for help again but he also didn't make him leave so John stayed the whole hour, observing him work and forgetting completely about the wedding and the need to learn. This man said so himself, John could dance.  
The hour passed quickly, too quickly to John's liking. He got up at the end, slowly, to make sure that other people will leave first. Philippe - or whatever his name was - didn't make an effort to push John out.  
“So, what's your name?” John asked when the door closed after the last couple.  
“Philippe, didn't you listen to me?” The man answered not turning around. He was packing his bag.  
“No, it's not your name.” John shook his head with a smile.  
“No?” The man turned to him. For few seconds he stared at him but then went to the door. Before he could leave the room, John caught the door, so Philippe couldn't close it.  
“I don't think this name is yours. I'm not even sure if your moustache is.” He chuckled.  
The man smirked at him stopping in the doorway.  
“The name is Sherlock Holmes and the address is 221B Baker Street. If you need more lessons.” He added with a grin and left, leaving John in an empty room stunned and silent.

3.5.2014


End file.
